Two's Company
by cein
Summary: Part 4 - Chris tells Luka a secret from her childhood
1. Part 1

Sequel to 'A Very Odd Couple'  
  
Previously on ER.   
Dave moved in with Luka and they became good friends.  
After Dave was attacked, his sister Chris met Luka and they became even better friends   
;-)  
  
---------------------------  
  
"You cheated," said Luka, looking gloomily at the TV screen where his 'street fighter' was lying in a pool of blood colored pixels.   
  
"Did not," said Dave, grinning as his 'fighter' did a triumphant dance over the prone form of his opponent. "Not my fault if I'm better at this than you."  
  
Luka threw the controls of the Playstation on the couch in disgust. "That's five games in a row you've won. My game pad must be faulty...the controls are a little sluggish."  
  
"Yeah right. Don't make excuses. I'm better than you at this...just accept it."  
  
"Remind me again why buying this games console was such a good idea?" asked Luka.  
  
"It was half price in the January sales...we can play DVD's on it. Plus all these games are great for improving your hand/eye co-ordination...which is always a good thing."  
  
"Plus you can play 'kill-em-all, shoot-em-up' type games on it, yes?"  
  
"That too," grinned Dave.   
  
"Hmmph," grunted Luka. "It is no wonder that you are always the winner...you spend all your free time playing with it."  
  
"Not *all* my time...besides...there's worse things I could be doing...like hovering round whenever you and Chris are trying to have a romantic evening in..."  
  
Luka glared at Dave. "Don't even *think* of it..." he said ominously.  
  
Dave smirked at his friend before handing him his game pad. "Here...you practice with this one...but you still won't win."   
  
"You can make some coffee," suggested Luka. "And we'll have a rematch when you get back."  
  
"I'll still win," grinned Dave as he left the room.  
  
Luka was losing steadily when he heard the phone ring. Eager for an excuse to abandon the game, he hurried out to the hall and grabbed up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Luka? Hi...it's me," said Chris.  
  
"Chris, how are you?"   
  
Dave was walking along the hallway with two mugs of coffee when Luka had picked up the phone. He smirked at the goofy look that came over Luka's face as he realized who was on the line, and then made 'kissing' noises at him.  
  
Luka turned his back on Dave and concentrated on the conversation.   
  
"I'm okay...sort of..." said Chris.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Luka, with concern, hearing Chris's tone.   
Behind him, Dave's grin faded to be replaced by an equal look of concern.  
  
"Nothing's wrong...I just...there was an incident in the ER. A patient got violent."  
  
"Oh my God, are you all right?" Luka's mind was filled with worry. If anything had happened to her...  
  
Dave was hovering around Luka, almost spilling the coffee in his efforts to hear what was going on.  
  
Luka was listening intently.   
"And you're sure you're all right?"  
"You promise you'll rest?"  
"I could always travel to see you...no? Well, if you're sure..."  
"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Love you too."  
  
He finally hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened? How's Chris? Is she all right?" The questions flew out of Dave's mouth.   
  
Luka took one of the mugs of coffee from Dave's hand and sipped it. "There was an 'incident' in Chris's hospital. She's all right...apart from a few bruises. A patient was brought in...altered, but they didn't realize *how* badly. Chris is fine...she's just a bit shaken...but she's fine." Luka was trying to reassure himself as much as Dave. Chris hadn't *sounded* fine...but she had said herself that she was just shaken up by the attack...that it was just delayed shock. He wished that she had let him travel to Milwaukee, but she had insisted that it was *her* turn to make the journey.   
"She's probably just tired...that's all."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ninety miles away Chris Malucci lay curled on her bed...a few tears trickling down over her bruised cheek.  
  
------------------------  
  
The next day, Dave was yet again playing with the Playstation when he heard Chris's voice.   
  
"Anyone here?"  
  
"Chris!" called Dave. "In here." He looked up and sucked his breath in at the sight of the bruises on the side of her face. "Jesus...what did that son of a bitch, do to you?"  
  
"Nice to see you too bro," said Chris, her hand going to her face self-consciously.   
  
"Aw shit, I didn't mean..." Dave dropped the game pad and jumped up to give Chris a warm hug. "You're sure you're okay? I mean, really?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Chris, pulling away. "If anything, I'm pissed that I didn't get in a few punches of my own. No, I got checked out by one of our Attendings...I...he said I'm just bruised...that's all."  
  
"How did it happen?" asked Dave, with barely suppressed rage. He was furious that anybody would dare to lay a hand on *his* sister. "I mean, you said the guy was altered, right? Why the hell wasn't he in restraints?"   
  
Chris sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it, okay? I mean it's not that bad...it just looks worse than it is. I mean it Dave. I've had enough people hassling me over not being more careful, I don't need a lecture from *you* as well."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry," said Dave. "I didn't mean to get on your case. I'm just glad you're okay." He ruffled her hair affectionately.  
  
"Me too," said Chris, forcing a smile. "Listen, Dave...tonight, can you 'disappear' for a while? I want some time alone with Luka."  
  
"Oh yeah?" smirked Dave. "Chris and Luka, up a tree...K I S S..."   
  
A quick dig in the ribs from his sister stopped him in his tracks. "Ouch, careful. Yeah sure, I'll make tracks as soon as dinner's over...I won't even stay for the washing up...just hope you appreciate the sacrifice I'm making...I mean, I just *love* doing chores sooo much."  
  
Chris rolled her eyes.  
  
------------------------  
  
True to his word, Dave left Luka and Chris alone after dinner, making the excuse that he'd promised the Chief he'd finally return some of the medical journals she'd lent him while he was recovering from his injuries.  
  
Luka insisted that Chris sit and rest while he cleaned up after the meal.  
  
"So, tell me about this 'crazy patient' of yours," he said as he started rinsing the dishes before loading the dishwasher.  
  
Chris shrugged. "Not much to tell. He was altered...said that there were bugs crawling on his skin, but he wasn't violent or anything. I tried to examine him...he didn't like it and he attacked."   
  
"Got in a few kicks and punches before the nurses managed to pull him away," she added matter of factly.  
  
Luka winced at the thought of anyone hurting *his* Chris. "I trust they gave you a thorough examination afterwards?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Chris, tracing a pattern on the tabletop. "One of the advantages of getting injured in an ER...always plenty of staff to look after you."  
  
Luka shuddered involuntarily at her words...his mind flying back to a previous February.   
"Yeah," he said absently. "Useful."   
  
"Anyway...that's enough about that," said Chris, quickly. "I...my boss was talking to risk management a few weeks ago. Apparently some woman tried to sue the hospital...said she was given an x-ray and it turned out she'd been pregnant at the time. Anyway, we've started dipping a urine on all female patients between ten and fifty before sending them for x-rays...unless it's an emergency and we can't wait."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," said Luka, holding another plate under the tap. "In fact, I might suggest to Kerry that we do something like that at County."  
  
"It's just as well they did," said Chris, her voice starting to shake slightly. "Because mine turned up positive..."  
  
The plate shattered on the floor.  
  
-----------------------  
  
To Be Continued  
  
--------------------------- 


	2. Part 2

Sequel to 'A Very Odd Couple'  
  
Cast of Characters - Dave Malucci, Luka Kovac, Chris Malucci, Real Kerry.  
  
Previously on ER.   
Dave moved in with Luka and they became good friends.  
After Dave was attacked, his sister Chris met Luka and they became even better friends   
;-)  
Chris came to visit Luka after being attacked by a patient at work. Dave - at Chris's request - made the excuse that he had to return some journals to Kerry and left them alone together.  
Notes - I had called Luka's wife 'Maria' in the previous series before we found out her real name. I'm not changing it *now*   
  
---------------------------  
  
"Anyway...that's enough about that," said Chris, quickly. "I...my boss was talking to risk management a few weeks ago. Apparently some woman tried to sue the hospital...said she was given an x-ray and it turned out she'd been pregnant at the time. Anyway, we've started dipping a urine on all female patients between ten and fifty before sending them for x-rays...unless it's an emergency and we can't wait."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," said Luka, holding another plate under the tap. "In fact, I might suggest to Kerry that we do something like that at County."  
  
"It's just as well they did," said Chris, her voice starting to shake slightly. "Because mine turned up positive..."  
  
The plate shattered on the floor.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dave carefully affixed the U-lock to his bike, securing it tightly to the County General bicycle rack.   
  
After several months of busses and walking, he had woken up on Christmas morning to find a brightly wrapped front wheel under the tree...a joint present from his sisters. Chris had teased him by saying that if he was good he'd get the rest of the bike, a piece at a time for his next few birthday's and Christmases. A few well-aimed cushions had 'encouraged' her to admit that the rest of the bike was waiting for him in the trunk of Luka's car, as it was too large to fit under the tree.  
  
Luka had given him a top of the line helmet to go with the bike, and had told him that he would be very disappointed if he felt that Dave did not fully 'appreciate' his gift.  
  
Chris had been less subtle...telling him that if she ever caught him riding the bike without wearing the helmet, then she'd take a hacksaw to it. She *had* been smiling when she'd said this...but Dave knew that she was capable of carrying out her threat.  
  
So he made sure he was always wearing the helmet. Of course he hid it in his backpack before entering the ER...a guy had to keep up his reputation *somehow*.  
  
"Dr. Dave?" said Yosh in surprise, seeing him walk up to admit. "I didn't think you were on tonight."  
  
"I'm not," replied Dave. "But my sister's in town...and you know what they say about 'three's a crowd." He grinned. "Anyway, I told them I had to drop some journals back to the Chief. So is Ke...Dr. Weaver around?"  
  
"I think she's just getting ready to leave," said Carter, lifting his head from his bundle of charts.   
  
"Hey, you want to catch a movie or something?" asked Dave, hopefully. "Cause I can't go back to the house for a couple of hours yet."  
  
Carter shook his head. "Not tonight Dave, I'm on for another three hours."  
  
"Oh," said Dave. "Randi? What about you?"  
  
Randi raised an eyebrow, "I'm painting my nails," she said dryly.   
  
"Ooh, I can't bear all this rejection," said Dave, grinning. "I'm going to find the Chief."  
  
"Maybe you'll have better luck with her," smirked Carter.   
  
Dave stuck his tongue out at him before moving away towards the Lounge.  
  
"Yo Chief," he said, sticking his head round the door.   
  
"Dave," said Kerry, in surprise as she pulled her coat around here. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Got kicked out of the house," grinned Dave. "Chris obviously wants Luka all to herself for an evening. So I thought I'd drop you back these." He held up the journals.  
  
"I trust you found them interesting," said Kerry, with a wry smile.   
  
Dave grimaced slightly. "You want to drop them in your locker?" he asked.  
  
Kerry shook her head, "No, I'll take them home with me. Just in case I ever have trouble sleeping," she added with a wry smile. Taking the journals, she squeezed them into a heavily packed bag, before sliding it onto her shoulder, grimacing slightly at the weight.  
  
"Here, let me carry it," said Dave, automatically reaching out for it.   
  
"It's okay," said Kerry. "I only have to go as far as my car."  
  
"I insist," said Dave, with a grin on his face. "I mean I'm the one who weighed you down with all the journals and stuff."  
  
Kerry shrugged, then handed him the bag. "Thanks Dave."  
  
"Whoa, whaddya got in here, rocks?"  
  
"Just some body parts that I 'borrowed' from the morgue," said Kerry, with a deadpan expression on her face.  
  
Dave did a double take before realizing she was joking. "Cute," he said, as he slung the bag over his shoulder.  
  
----------------------  
  
Luka turned slowly around and stared at Chris. "Chris? You are pregnant? You...*we* are going to have a baby?" His face was a mixture of shock and delight. "This...this is wonderful. Why did you not say something earlier? Have you had a scan yet? When are you due?" He was still mechanically making drying motions with the towel.   
  
Chris took a deep breath, "Luka...sit down...we...we need to talk about this."  
  
"But of course," said Luka, dropping the towel and sitting down opposite Chris. He took her hands in his. "There is so much to discuss...to arrange. Have you seen an OB yet? I can arrange for one of the Doctor's at County to see you, if you wish. Or perhaps you would prefer to see one of your own colleagues. I do not mind traveling to Milwaukee for the appointment."  
  
"Luka, please listen to me...," began Chris, but Luka was wrapped up in his plans.  
  
"And for the birth..."  
  
Chris wrenched her hands free from Luka. "There may not be a birth," she said. "I...I don't even know if I want to have this baby."  
  
Luka sat there, the smile fading from his face. "Chris...you...you cannot be serious...this is a life...a human life, you cannot simply put it back because you do not 'want' it." He reached out to her, but she flinched away.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I just *can't*," whispered Chris as she pushed away from the table and ran for the door, barely able to see it through the tears which were forming in her eyes.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dave loaded Kerry's bags into the back of her car.   
  
"So where are you heading for the remainder of your 'exile'?" she asked him, as she sat into the drivers seat.  
  
Dave shrugged. "Dunno. Was gonna go to the movies, maybe grab a beer or two." The thought of killing time on his own, didn't really appeal to him. Before he could think twice, he said, "Don't suppose you'd be interested?"  
  
Kerry blinked in surprise. "Oh...well, actually I *had* planned..."  
  
Dave interrupted her, "It's okay, guess you've got better things to do than hang around with the likes of me." He was surprised by how dejected his voice sounded.  
  
"Don't you start pulling that self-pity crap with *me*," warned Kerry. "I was going to say that I had planned to do my months grocery shopping this evening. So if you're really bored, you can come along and push the cart for me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," grinned Dave.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Luka sat at the table, momentarily stunned by Chris's reactions. How could she even *think* of not having this child...*his* child. Surely she wasn't serious...maybe she just needed a little time to get used to the idea of it all. That was it, she was just nervous about it all. Maria had been the same when she found out she was pregnant with Jasna...and at least Chris hadn't started throwing things at him. No, all she needed was some love and reassurance that this was a *good* thing to have happened.  
  
Pushing himself up from the table, he followed her out to the hall.  
  
Chris was pulling on her coat. "Don't," she said, as he reached out to her. "Please...just let me go. I shouldn't have come here...I shouldn't have told you. I should have just 'dealt with it' myself." She turned away from him and moved towards the door.  
  
Luka intercepted her, and blocked her way. "I am not letting you just walk out like this. How can you just tell me I am going to be a father, and then say that I am not? Please Chris...don't go. At least *talk* to me...explain why you feel you cannot go through with this."  
  
Chris didn't look at Luka, but she didn't try to get past him. Luka continued, "I know that there are many reasons why you might wish for this not to be...but there are so many many reasons why it *should* be. At least give me a chance to show you them." He carefully reached out and raised Chris's head so she was looking him in the eye. "Talk to me, my love. Whatever is troubling you about this...this gift, please let me help you."  
  
Chris's eyes were swimming in tears as she allowed Luka to pull her towards him. Letting her head rest against his chest, she whispered, "I...I'm scared."  
  
Luka wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair. "I know," he said softly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I know."  
  
---------------------  
  
To be continued 


	3. Part 3

Two's Company - part 3  
  
Sequel to 'A Very Odd Couple'  
  
Cast of Characters - Dave Malucci, Luka Kovac, Chris Malucci, Real Kerry.  
  
Previously on ER.  
  
Dave moved in with Luka and they became good friends.  
  
After Dave was attacked, his sister Chris met Luka and they became even better friends  
  
;-)  
  
Chris came to visit Luka after being attacked by a patient at work. Dave - at Chris's request - made the excuse that he had to return some journals to Kerry and left them alone together. Chris told Luka that she was pregnant. Luka was delighted, but his happiness faded when Chris told him that she didn't think she wanted to have the baby. Meanwhile, Dave was looking for something to do to keep him occupied until it was safe to return home, and ended up going grocery shopping with Kerry.  
  
Notes - I had called Luka's wife 'Maria' in the previous series before we found out her real name. I'm not changing it *now* g  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chris's eyes were swimming in tears as she allowed Luka to pull her towards him. Letting her head rest against his chest, she whispered, "I…I'm scared."  
  
Luka wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair. "I know," he said softly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "I know."  
  
---------------------  
  
Luka gently steered Chris into the living room and sat down on the couch with her. Pulling her close to him, he held her gently in his arms. Feeling how tense she was, he carefully started massaging her back.  
  
Chris sighed heavily as she leaned against Luka. It felt so good knowing that he was there. Ever since she had found out that she was pregnant, she hadn't been able to relax as she had been dreading this confrontation. She knew that he wouldn't easily understand her reasons for not wishing to continue with this pregnancy…but she had to try and *make* him understand because more than anything she didn't want to lose him. But that could be dealt with later. For now, all she wanted to do was just forget about it for a little while.  
  
Chris was almost asleep when Luka finally spoke. "Chris…we really need to talk about this."  
  
Pushing away from him, Chris slid over to the end of the couch. Curling up defensively, she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them close to her body. "So talk then," she said quietly.  
  
Luka was distressed by the way Chris sought to distance herself from him, but he tried to hide it. He knew that she was obviously in a fragile emotional state at the moment, and the last thing he wanted to do was to say the wrong thing and upset her to such a degree that she would make a decision that he would be unable to talk her out of. The one point in his favor was that Chris was here…the fact that she hadn't simply gone ahead and terminated her pregnancy must mean that she was still uncertain about what she should do.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before Luka realized that he was going to have to lead this discussion. But where to begin, he wondered.  
  
"Have you been seen by an OB yet?" he asked. Well, that was a reasonable enough question…after all, whether Chris was going through with this pregnancy or not, an OB visit was going to be her first stop.  
  
Chris nodded. "Albert, my supervisor…he insisted that I get myself checked out. Managed to get one of the OB's on staff to squeeze me in."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
Luka felt like thumping the cushions in frustration. "And what did he say?"  
  
Chris shrugged, "*She* said that I was pregnant. I told her that I didn't think I wanted to be." She stared at her knees, concentrating on every detail of the material covering them, simply to avoid looking at Luka. "She told me to go home and think about it for twenty-four hours, and then come back to her."  
  
Luka reached out to take Chris's hand, but she pulled it away from him.  
  
"Why do you not 'want this to be'?" asked Luka, slightly hurt by her gesture. "Did something wrong show up when the doctor examined you?"  
  
Shaking her head, Chris said, "No…it's not that…"  
  
"Then what?" Luka just couldn't understand it. Granted, he and Chris had never discussed the idea of having children together, but surely she had considered the option. Unless she believed that he would abandon her when she needed him.  
  
"Because I'm a doctor, not a mother," snapped Chris. There was a note of anguish in her voice.  
  
"You could be both."  
  
"I'm a second year trauma resident," Chris tried to explain. "I barely have enough time to take care of myself…I don't have the time to be a proper parent *and* a doctor."  
  
"I know it would be a struggle," said Luka, trying to absorb the impact of what she was saying. "But I have seen many residents who *were* able to juggle the responsibilities of medicine and a family. I was one of them, Chris. You are so smart, so focused that I do not doubt your ability to do the same."  
  
"And how many of them were single women?" asked Chris, quietly.  
  
"Only a few of them," admitted Luka, before realizing what she was implying. "Surely you do not believe that I would let you fend for yourself? This is *my* child as well…and I am willing and eager to accept my responsibilities as its parent. This news…while I admit that it came as a bit of a shock, it is wonderful news. I want…no, I *need* to be there for you and our child."  
  
Luka watched the expression on Chris's face change, and he was sure that he had hit upon the *real* reason for her fear. But finally she spoke again.  
  
"I don't doubt that you'd be there for me every step of the way," she said with a note of sadness in her voice…but it's just not going to work…" She reached out to take Luka's hand, but it was his turn to pull away.  
  
Standing abruptly, he walked to the far wall before turning to look at Chris. "I cannot let you do this to me," he said, his voice heavy with emotion. "I will not lose another child."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"So, do you get 'evicted' from your home on a regular basis?" teased Kerry as she maneuvered the car through the busy streets.  
  
"What?" asked Dave, momentarily distracted. "Oh…nah, not that often." He grinned lazily. "Usually make myself scarce anyway when Chris shows up. Or I watch a DVD or something while they're in the other room. But tonight she specifically *asked* me to disappear." His grin faded and he frowned.  
  
"Is something the matter?" asked Kerry, noticing his expression change.  
  
Dave shrugged uneasily. "Nothing really…it's just." He was silent for a few seconds before continuing, "It's just that I kinda got the feeling that Chris had something pretty important to talk to Luka about…something that she didn't want me listening at the keyhole for."  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is?"  
  
Dave shifted uneasily in his seat. "I think she may be planning to break up with him," he said, a note of sadness in his tone.  
  
Kerry looked at him in surprise. "Why would you think that? Have they been having problems in their relationship?" She found that hard to believe. After all, the last time she had seen Luka and Chris together, she had been struck by how 'right' they seemed.  
  
Dave didn't answer her for a few seconds. Finally he said, "There's nothing concrete…I just thought Chris seemed…I don't know…a little edgy. Like she had something bad to say and wasn't sure how he was gonna take it. Guess I figured her splitting with him was about as bad as it could get. I know her better than anyone…and I *know* that something's up." He was silent for a few seconds before smiling wryly. "I'm probably just overreacting. Hell, Chris probably just wanted to jump Luka's bones in peace."  
  
Kerry kept her own counsel on the matter as she deftly pulled the car into a parking lot.  
  
Dave looked around him uneasily as he climbed out of the car. The lot was almost deserted, and a collection of broken lights had left large parts of it in shadows…shadows that could have been hiding any number of dangers.  
  
"Dave?"  
  
He pulled himself together with a start, when he heard Kerry calling his name. "Yeah Chief?"  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Kerry, a note of concern in her voice as she saw the wary expression on Dave's face.  
  
"Who me?" Yeah…I'm okay." Dave glanced quickly around him, making sure that there was nobody else around. Forcing a smile on his face, he said, "C'mon, let's get your cupboards restocked…Mother Hubbard."  
  
Kerry grimaced, "They're not quite *that* bare, Malucci," she replied. "And if I'm 'Mother Hubbard', then that would make *you* my dog, right?"  
  
"Woof woof," said Dave, a real smile appearing on his face.  
  
Kerry rolled her eyes at him. "Oh grow up," she said, smiling involuntarily. "Behave yourself or I won't buy you an ice-cream."  
  
"I'll be good," promised Dave with a grin.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I cannot let you do this to yourself…to *us*," said Luka.  
  
"You…you can't *stop* me…it's my decision, *mine*" replied Chris. Standing, she stumbled towards the door, only for Luka to move quickly and block her way.  
  
"I…I can't do this," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Please…don't stop me…it's the only way…the best way…I *have* to do this…I can't go through with this pregnancy."  
  
Luka grabbed her by the arms as she tried to move past him. "I am not going to let you just walk out of here," he said, a note of anger in his voice. "Not until you have given me one good reason *why* you are doing this."  
  
"I've already told you," said Chris, her voice raised. "I can't do this…I *won't* have my life turned upside down. I have plans…goals…that do *not* include children." She tried futilely to free herself from Luka's grip.  
  
"I don't believe you," replied Luka, angrily, his hands squeezing Chris's arms tightly. "I know you love your work…but it cannot be that important to you that you would simply throw away this *gift* for it. Why do not want this baby? WHY?"  
  
"Because of what happened last time," Chris screamed at him.  
  
----------------  
  
To be continued 


	4. Part 4

Two's Company - part 4  
  
Sequel to 'A Very Odd Couple'  
  
Cast of Characters - Dave Malucci, Luka Kovac, Chris Malucci, Real Kerry.  
  
Previously on ER.   
Dave moved in with Luka and they became good friends.  
After Dave was attacked, his sister Chris met Luka and they became even better friends   
;-)  
Chris came to visit Luka after being attacked by a patient at work. Dave - at Chris's request - made the excuse that he had to return some journals to Kerry and left them alone together. Chris told Luka that she was pregnant. Luka was delighted, but his happiness faded when Chris told him that she didn't think she wanted to have the baby. Meanwhile, Dave was looking for something to do to keep him occupied until it was safe to return home, and ended up going grocery shopping with Kerry. He was a little unnerved by the darkness of the parking lot that Kerry finally parked in.  
Chris initially told Luka that she couldn't be a resident and a mother, that she didn't want to have to struggle like that. Luka tried to persuade her that she wouldn't be alone, but was unable to convince her.  
  
Notes - I had called Luka's wife 'Maria' in the previous series before we found out her real name. I'm not changing it *now*   
  
---------------------------  
  
"I've already told you," said Chris, her voice raised. "I can't do this...I *won't* have my life turned upside down. I have plans...goals...that do *not* include children." She tried futilely to free herself from Luka's grip.  
  
"I don't believe you," replied Luka, angrily, his hands squeezing Chris's arms tightly. "I know you love your work...but it cannot be that important to you that you would simply throw away this *gift* for it. Why do not want this baby? WHY?"  
  
"Because of what happened last time," Chris screamed at him.  
  
----------------   
  
Luka looked at Chris with confusion on his face. "Last time? What are you talking about?" He stared at her for a few seconds before the realization dawned. "You...you were pregnant before? You had a child?"   
  
Chris's eyes filled with tears and she looked away from him. "I...I don't want to talk about it...I shouldn't have said anything. Just leave it...it doesn't matter...it's done and gone."  
  
"But if it is affecting your decision about this child...*our* child...then we have to talk about it."  
  
Chris pulled away from Luka's grip. "Please...I don't...I *can't* talk about it." There was an edge of hysteria in her voice. She turned away, only to have Luka pull her back towards him.  
  
"Please Chris...I only want to help...talk to me...tell me what happened...*please*...do not shut me out."  
  
Gently but firmly, Luka guided Chris back to the couch. This time he didn't let her push away from him, but held her close against his chest. "When did it happen?" he asked softly. "Was it while you were in College?"  
  
Chris sighed heavily. "No...it was when I was in High School...when I was sixteen..."   
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Seventeen-year-old Dave Malucci ambled towards the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder. Man, that had been a good run, he thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He could feel the aching muscles in his legs, but a hot shower would ease those, and then he would head downtown to catch up with his buds.   
  
Just as he was about to push the door open, Chris ducked past him, almost slamming into the door in her hurry.  
  
"Hey," yelled Dave, indignantly, as she shoved the door shut in his face. "Aw come on Chris," he called as he heard her slide the bolt home. "I'm in a hurry." He thumped the door in annoyance before yelling through it, "If you're not out in five minutes, I'm breaking the door down." He paced away down the corridor, muttering under his breath about sisters who spent half their lives in the bathroom. Still, at least there was only one of them to contend with now. Growing up with four older teenage sisters had been hell, and he remembered many occasions when he'd been stuck outside the door crossing his legs while waiting for one or the other of them to get done.   
  
Chris ignored him...she was too busy clinging to the side of the toilet as she threw up into the bowl. After a few minutes of heaving, she pushed herself away and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Tears pricked at her eyes and she wiped them away hurriedly. She had shed her tears earlier...as she had watched the blue line slowly appear and confirm what she had already suspected. She had tried to convince herself that she'd been feeling ill because of 'a bug she'd picked up'. She had tried to pretend that her period wasn't *that* late...after all, she was only sixteen...it wasn't unusual to miss one. But the rational part of her had insisted that she take the test anyway...just to prove herself right...but all she had proved was that her worst fears had been realized. She was pregnant...and when her parents found out, they were going to kill her.  
  
Reaching blindly to flush the toilet, Chris finally managed to struggle to her feet. She could hear Dave banging on the door, and in spite of her predicament, she managed to smile. Her brother was always impatient...or so their mother always said. "He couldn't even wait the full nine months," she often said, usually ruffling his hair affectionately as she said it. "Five weeks early he was."  
  
"The first and the last time he's been early for anything," was her father's usual rejoinder.   
  
They may have joked about it, but Chris was well aware that it had been a serious matter.   
  
After their sister Betty had been born, their mother had had problems with her health and it had been several years before she had finally become pregnant with Dave. It had been a difficult pregnancy and birth, and the doctors had advised them that they should consider their family completed. Happy to have finally had a son after four daughters, they had agreed...except things obviously hadn't gone according to plan and Chris had been born just over a year later.   
  
Of course, her parents had never *told* her that she had been an 'accident', but it was surprising how many people hadn't the good sense to avoid commenting to her that they had thought Marie Malucci would *never* have another child after all the trouble she'd had with Dave. Well, she was no longer in a position to criticize their lack of expertise in family planning.   
  
Chris rinsed her mouth out with water and then splashed some on her face. She looked quickly in the mirror. Okay, at least she didn't look *too* bad...at least there were no obvious signs that she'd spent the last few minutes puking her guts up. With a sigh, she moved towards the door.  
  
"About time," said Dave, when the door finally opened.  
  
"Yeah yeah," mumbled Chris, not looking him in the eye. She was about to push past him when she felt another wave of nausea.  
  
"Oh God," she thought. There wasn't enough time for her to shut the door again...in fact, there was barely enough time for her to resume her earlier position by the toilet, before she started heaving.  
  
Dave stood there open mouthed for a few seconds before hurrying to her side. "Jesus Chris, what's wrong?"   
  
Chris was too busy puking to reply but she could feel Dave rubbing her back. When she had finished, she was handed a glass of water, and rinsed her mouth for a second time.  
  
"I'd better call a doctor," said Dave, "You look terrible."  
  
"I'm fine," growled Chris. "It...it's probably just something I ate, okay?"  
  
Dave shook his head. "We all ate the same stuff for dinner last night, and you're the only one sick. Are you feverish? Maybe it's the flu." He reached out to touch her forehead, but she pulled away.   
  
"Save the diagnoses for when you get to Med School," snapped Chris. God, she wished he'd just leave her alone. She wanted so much to tell him what was really wrong with her...but this was *her* mistake...and she had no right to drag him into it. But the more concern he was showing, the harder it was for her to lie to him.  
  
Allowing Dave to pull her to her feet, she said, "Look, it's probably just a bug going round...I'll drink plenty of liquids, take it easy for today and I'll be fine. So stop worrying about me already." Not waiting for a response, she started to head for the door, only to collapse into his arms as a wave of dizziness swept over her.  
  
"Chris!" yelled Dave, catching her quickly as she swayed.   
  
Knocking the toilet lid down, he carefully lowered Chris onto it. "Okay now, just put your head between your knees," he ordered, keeping careful hold of her to make sure she wouldn't fall.  
  
"That's it, I'm calling a doctor," said Dave.  
  
"No," protested Chris. "Please...you can't." She lifted her head, and looked at him.  
  
"Dammit, you've puked your guts up...you nearly fainted...either I call a doctor or I'm putting you over my shoulder and carrying you to the nearest ER. I mean it Chris. Something's wrong with you and you gotta find out what."  
  
Chris closed her eyes and swallowed hard before saying quietly, "I already know what's 'wrong' with me..." She hesitated for a few moments before saying in a voice so low that Dave could barely hear her. "I...I'm pregnant..."  
  
Dave's jaw dropped open and he stared at his sister in shock for a few seconds. Then a grin broke out on his face and he said, "Good one Chris, you nearly had me going there."  
  
Chris looked at Dave, "I'm serious, Dave...I...I really *am* pregnant..."  
  
The grin faded from Dave's face as he realized that she was serious. "But you can't be pregnant. I mean you'd have had to...no...you've just got a bug or food poisoning or something, right?" He looked at her hopefully. She had to be mistaken, he thought. This was his baby sister...no way in hell could she be pregnant.  
  
"The little blue line on the pregnancy test says that I am," replied Chris, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
Dave stepped back, the shock evident on his face. How could this have happened to *his* sister...shit, she didn't even have a boyfriend. A horrible thought crossed his mind. "Who did this to you? God, I'll kill whoever it was."  
  
Chris flinched at the anger in Dave's voice even though she knew that it wasn't directed at her. "Nobody 'did' anything to me that I didn't want them to," she sighed wearily, pushing her hair back from her face. "Nobody spiked my drink, nobody took advantage of me and nobody forced me. It was all consensual, okay?"  
  
"No it is *not* okay," groaned Dave as he started pacing the floor. "How could you be so careless?"  
  
"I never meant for this to happen," said Chris, a note of hysteria in her voice. "I had condoms...I thought they'd be enough...I never meant for this to happen...I just wanted...I thought I'd be okay." She wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry quietly. "I thought I was being 'safe'..."  
  
Dave put his arm around his sister. "It'll be okay sis," he said, helplessly. "Don't cry...we...we'll talk to Mom...she'll sort everything out." He felt Chris tense.  
  
"No," she said, flatly. "I...I'm not telling her...I...I can't."  
  
"Uh, you're going to have to sooner or later," said Dave. "I mean, it's gonna be sort of obvious pretty soon."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Chris. "Not if I make it go away first."  
  
Dave frowned at her for a few seconds before he realized what she meant. "Aw no, Chris...you can't...I mean..."  
  
"I'm sixteen...I'm not even done with high school...I've got a shot at going to college. I can't do that as a single parent."  
  
"But what about the father?" asked Dave. "I dunno, maybe he could help out...support you and the kid."  
  
"No," said Chris firmly. "That's not an option."  
  
"Why not?" Dave spoke without thinking. "You know who he is, right?"  
  
The slap in the face came as a surprise to him. "You bastard," spat Chris standing as she pushed him away from her, sending him sprawling on the floor. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm some whoring slut that doesn't even know who's knocked her up?"  
  
"No," protested Dave. "I didn't mean it like that...I just didn't think...shit, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you like that." He rubbed his cheek tenderly.   
  
"I...I'm sorry Dave," sighed Chris.   
  
"Man, remind me never to piss you off again...at least not when I'm sitting within range."  
  
Chris managed a watery smile. "Make any cracks about hormones and you're dead meat." The smile faded from her face. "I'm serious about this Dave. I'm not having this baby...I *can't*...and I can't let Mom or Dad know. They...they wouldn't understand. Please Dave, promise me you won't tell them." She looked at him with anguish written in her face.   
  
Dave pushed himself up off the floor and hugged her. "I won't tell them if you don't want me to...but are you sure you're doing the right thing?"  
  
Chris nodded. "I hate myself for having to do this...but it's the only way out. Please don't try to stop me."  
  
"I won't...and I'll do anything I can to help."  
  
Chris shook her head, "All I want is for you to not say anything. I don't want to get you involved. You could get into a lot of trouble with Mom and Dad."  
  
"You think I care about that, Chris?" he said, looking into her eyes. "You're my baby sister and I love you. I'm gonna be there for you and help you through this. I promise."  
  
Chris sighed. It was sort of a relief to her, knowing that Dave knew. The worst part of this whole horrible situation had been having to lie about it...and there was going to be more lying before it was over.  
  
"So when are you going to do it?" asked Dave, carefully.  
  
There was no need for him to explain what he was referring to. "Next month...when Mom and Dad are on vacation," replied Chris. "I...I figured that since they'll be gone for almost three weeks that I'd have time to...to recover before they got back. Plus the doc at the clinic said I'd need to come back for a follow up after a few weeks, and I should be able to fit that in while they're gone as well."  
  
"And what were you going to tell *me*?"   
  
Chris hung her head. "I hadn't really figured that out," she admitted. "The clinic said that I could be kept in overnight. I guess I'd have told you it was an 'all night party'...and hoped you wouldn't want to come as well."   
  
"You'd have lied to me?" Dave tried not to let his voice show how upset he was. Okay, so he and Chris had always been honest with each other...that didn't mean that they'd *never* have reason to lie...and he could see that this was a pretty big reason.  
  
Chris heard the note in his voice. "I didn't want to *have* to lie...I just...I just didn't want you to have to get involved...this is *my* mess and I just...I just..."  
  
"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," said Dave, soothingly. "I understand."  
  
He was silent for a few seconds before asking, "What about cash? I mean, you can't exactly claim this on Dad's health insurance. I've got some stashed away that I was gonna put towards a new bike, but if you need it, it's yours."  
  
Chris felt herself start to tear up at her brother's offer. Dave had been wanting a new bike for ages now, but their parents had said that he'd have to fund it himself since there was nothing wrong with his old one...except that it was 'old'. "It...it's okay," she said. "It's a free clinic...they...they just ask you to pay what you can afford."  
  
"Well if you need anything...all you have to do is say the word. I mean it Chris, I'm here for you," said Dave, quietly. "You're not alone."  
  
Chris smiled weakly at him, "I know...and I'm glad..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"I don't think I'd have gotten through it all if it hadn't been for Dave," said Chris, quietly.   
  
"You mean the...termination?" Luka found it difficult to even say the word. Oh sure he had always believed himself to be pro-choice...but it was one thing to blithely say that it was each woman's right to choose...but it was another thing to know that someone so close to him had made this most serious of decisions. And he could understand her reasoning. God knew he had seen enough teenage mothers in the ER to know that having a baby at that age was a serious undertaking...but still, to know that Chris had made that decision, no matter what the circumstances, was something that would take time for him to accept.   
  
Chris leaned in closer to Luka, "Not exactly...you see things didn't work out exactly the way I'd planned."  
  
------------------------  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
